Evergreen Forest
Evergreen Forest is a location of which can be found within the third disc of The Legend of Dragoon. It is a hub location similar to the Barrens from Tiberoa. According to the Winglies, the monsters and animals of Evergreen Forest are acting savage because of the decaying seal on the Divine Dragon. Geographic This forest is found on the third disc, covers a very large span of land and connects several other surrounding locations such as: Furni, Deningrad, Forest of Winglies, Mountain of Mortal Dragon and Kashua Glacier. It is fairly dense and filled with a plethora of evergreen tree's, hence the name Evergreen Forest. There is snow patches located on the odd rock or bush Probably due to Kashua Glacier being so close so you imagine this forest can feel pretty chilly in certain areas and warm in others such as the entrance to the volcanic Mountain of Mortal Dragon. It is still very untouched and quite mountainous with many quick turns and zig zags for pathways. A small lake can be found within this forest. The forest contains several creature types and is considered for passer byers to travel, even with guards it's not safe as said by Rose. Several of the locations connected to this area have major parts to do with many of the main heroes. Story Teo and Kamuy The heroes first must travel through this forest from Furni upon arrival to the third disc in order to reach the capital city of Deningrad, Mille Seseau. This is so they can continue on their journey in finding Lloyd and uncovering his plot, also to further understand Shana and whatever secret is wrapped around her. On their passing through Furni, however, they received a request from the mayor to delve deep into this forest in search for the boy named Teo and to rescue him. While proceeding to the forest, the heroes were interrupted by the warriors and thought to have joined the hunt for the feral wolf Kamuy that had'' Teo''. And so upon entering this location, in the northern regions they find Teo safe and unscathed. At this moment, other warriors show up and scatter around him stating that they will return with him and to come with them, however, Kamuy jumps towards the warriors and bashes them back them hops upon the plateau Teo is on and grabs him then leaves further into the woods. From this point on you have the option to either press onwards to Deningrad or search for Kamuy to defeat him. If you choose to fight first, as most do assuming they must, do note that Kamuy is an optional boss, however, he will vanish after certain story progression has been met and will not be encountered ever again. He gives good experience and is not too difficult, so it is worth doing immediately. Rose and Meru leave the party just before Deningrad and rejoin later, so there is some difficulty there to keep track of. Otherwise, it is definitely possible to first go to Deningrad and return; eg equipping the new weapons available for Albert, Haschel or Kongol for the fight against Kamuy. The best reason to complete the fight before venturing far into Deningrad would be Shana, but thanks to good planning by the developers, Miranda knows "what Shana would do."https://youtu.be/n541rvycrec To find this creature, you must travel to the main intersection in the middle and go north-west to find a dead end containing a huge leafless tree beside a lake. Teo desperatly asks you to leave'' Kamuy'' alone and that he is not the bad wolf that attacked, but then a warrior showed up and asked him to come or move out of the way so he can fight.'' Kamuy'' jumps on him with piercing fangs and launches him into the lake, commencing battle. Once'' Kamuy'' has finally been defeated'' Teo'' runs towards the towering wolf that now lays dead on the ground and begins to get emotional. Shana steps towards the animal and uses her Dragoon Spirit of the White dragon on it in an attempt to save the wolf and make Teo happy again. This act revives it and restores this creature to it's original form of a wolf. Teo happily returns to Furni with the now tame Kamuy yet again. Deningrad While travelling to the south most exit of this forest to reach the capital city Deningrad, you must all cross a log bridge and walk down a road on the top of a cliff. After a few feet down this road, Rose swiftly jumps across the cliff to the other side and tells the group that she needs to go and run some errands and that she would rejoin them in a little bit, and that in the mean time they should find as much out as possible then she dissapears into the forest. While the heroes are still gazing in the direction Rose bolted off to, Meru then attempts to back away slowly up the road when suddenly Shana turned around to notice her backing up and then comments on where she is headed. Meru then explains that she too has an errand to run, and only generalises it by stating she needs to see her family again. Haschel then goes on to say something sarcastic about her visiting her family, so Meru responded by saying she would return soon and not leave them for good. She leaves to the north most exit of the location and the party presses onward to Deningrad. The Forest of Winglies After events within Deningrad, everyone must travel yet again into this forest, but in search for the Forest of Winglies this time. Rose and Meru should have returned by this point and now revealed the location of the Dragon Block Staff. To find this area you must run to the northern most part of the woods to find what appears to be a dead end surrounded by dense trees. Meru will then reveal to the others of how she too is a wingly like Lenus was, and demonstrates the proof by opening the portal into the new city, the winglie domain, granting permanant passage from there on out. Mountain of Mortal Dragon Once the events within the capital city Kadessa have been completed, they must return to Deningrad through this forest due to the awakening of the Divine Dragon to both warn of and fight the king of dragons. After leaving the now ruined city, they must head to Mountain of Mortal Dragon by passing through here yet again except they are taking a new route to travel. It is the north most exit from the exit to Deningrad, it is now open to travel whereas in the past it was guarded by a Mille Seseau guard explaining how there are very powerful creatures up ahead and to not enter that area. Now it is permanantly accessable. Kashua Glacier Upon the defeat of the mighty Divine Dragon, the heroes must now pursue Lloyd who now flee's towards the Kashua Glacier. Meaning another new passage accessable by this forest is now unlocked. Leaving out the normal exit towards Deningrad will now demonstrate a new dotted road of which you can travel directly to Kashua Glacier. Neet The ruined city of Neet can be traveled to by exiting this forest. This is the location of which Rose had traveled to during her "errands" because she wanted to check it out, now knowing how it is the home of Dart. It is there that she meets Sister Luanna from where she is asked if she would like her suffering removed. Rose had to decline the offer and escorted her and her guards through this forest towards Deningrad since they would both be travelling together and also possibly because she felt bad for what she had done even though it was necessary. It is not manditory to go here ever. Chests Monsters Either the Dark Elf or the Forest Runner can remove a character from combat in one shot, and they sometimes appear together. Gallery es:Bosque Verde Category:Location Category:Disc 3 Category:Mille Seseau Category:Evergreen Forest